Shadows of the Past
by Zek88
Summary: Rewritten version of the story of an old ff7 Turk fic based around what happened to the Before Crisis Turks after the end of Before crisis.


**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and never will, Final Fantasy 7 and all other Final Fantasy games are property of Square Enix. The characters featured here are from Before crisis I'm just an interpreter and enough said...**

**A/N**

**Okay for those who have been here a long while, you may of seen this fic before but be aware this is a much improved version. This is based on the old version of _'Shadows of the past'_ however this is the rewritten version. **

**Truth is it's a very belated story that I should've written long ago. **

**But thanks to new information about the events of Before crisis, I can now give it a prologue and far more detail than ever before, as when I originally wrote the story, not much was known except for the scripts for Before crisis.**

**Enjoy and I promise I'll actually update this, please no flames and reviews are welcome and actually get me to update sooner... **

**Prologue:**

**εуλ 0008 January 21st**

The world was ending, that was clear as Kirsten stood in an almost vacant slum district. All around her were empty slum buildings tightly spaced between each other and looking as if they'd fall apart in front of her at any moment.

The slums of Midgars had never been in great condition and had always looked makeshift and likely to collapse at any moment, not that Shinra had ever really cared for those that had resided in the slums.

But as she saw people flee past them, it was so much worse Shinra had been so overconfident that the sister ray would work, they'd neglected to make any plans of evacuation. All over the place Doors were left open, windows were boarded up and there were no signs of life left in these homes.

In the distance the trains had stopped, but in a steady queue people were slowly walking down the tracks from the plate.

A few people walked past her, a woman in tattered rags resembling a patched up dress and holding her hands were two children, days earlier they'd probably been playing care freely in that playground near sector 7, but now even they avoided eye contact.

The woman glanced at her coldly and uttered some words but she did not hear them over the sounds of a scuffle in the background. However the look on her hardened face said everything, the children glared too emulating their mother.

"Ignore them; it's inevitable that they're going to glare at us after all this is technically Shinras fault. We're as guilty as the Executives who so blindly turned their heads at the risks" her former partner's voice remarked calmly.

"You're awfully relaxed for someone who's witnessing the world ending" she responded as they once more began their trek towards the meeting spot that'd been quickly organized.

He snorted confidently "I almost saw it end a year ago, so forgive me if I'm a little sceptical about it ending now"

She nodded understanding his meaning "Yeah I know how anyone could forget Zirconiade is beyond me..."

They both went silent for a tense second; this was the first real action since that battle.

Just yesterday they'd been in hiding and now here they were once more in a world tethering on ending once more, but this time everyone not just the Turks were on edge.

"Hope the others will make it on time, this really was short notice" Daniel said breaking the silence once more.

She agreed "The message was that Tseng would meet us at Loveless Avenue"

"Loveless Avenue isn't that all the way up there!" her partner blurted groaning at the idea of walking all the way up the already cramped tracks.

* * *

**Loveless Avenue:**

Loveless Avenue wasn't its overpopulated self, in fact it was empty it seemed to have taken the brunt of the sister rays failure. The old Loveless posters were torn and billboards hanging on a dangerously awkward angle.

One of the few remaining large screens that had been mounted on a building had static on its screen and seemed to be slipping, rubbish and drinks that people had been eating or drinking before the impact were scattered and spilt on the tiled courtyard. The fountain was even worse off as it seemed to have cracked from the force of the blast; its water was now flooding the tiled courtyard making it slipply on their feet.

They arrived to see Tseng who nodded curtly at them "you're early"

He seemed to speak in a calm manner unlike the younger blond haired turk who was walking in circles, the Turks trademark blue suits said otherwise though.

Reno and Rude were sitting on the side of fountain looking tired and fatigued, Daniel seemed to look confused "When was the uniform changed, ours were black weren't they?"

Kirsten glared "Now's not the time to worry about such trivial matter Daniel!"

Daniel soon changed his tune "Is it possible to be late to the end of the world sir" he joked lightly trying to ease the grim mood.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" came the young short blond haired Turks voice reprimanding him.

"Relax just trying to break the tension uh...Gun?"

"Elena shut up now's not the time to pick fights with Nunchaku" Reno said not in his usual joking manner.

Daniel flinched getting the feeling he might be making the mood worse, he looked closer at the young blond Turk causing Elena to feel uncomfortable and Kirsten to nudge him in the shoulder.

"Oh uh sorry about that Elena you just looked so much like Gun, speaking of Gun I thought she and Rod would of been the first ones here"

"They're on their way as we speak" Tseng stated looking towards a few more emerging figures, two of them were arguing in the distance, one was pushing a motor cycle.

"Did they really drag that all the way here?"Rude spoke for the time.

Reno smirked "idiot probably thought someone would steal it..."Reno remarked in answer to Rudes question.

Sure enough Gun and Rod arrived bickering at each other, apparently Rod had insisted on riding the motorcycle here and driving it slowly up the tracks. Gun had not enjoyed the ride there, or the fact that their trip was made that much slower thanks to Rods motorcycle.

"Come on besides we needed to get to Midgar fast, and I didn't go that fast!"Rod argued.

Gun glared "We almost skidded of the cliff because of your driving and the trip was slower if you didn't know that already!"

Rod rolled his eyes "Fine then next time you can walk to Midgar" he huffed.

Neither of them seemed to notice Elena or anyone else's presence yet.

"I see they're bickering as usual" Shotgun said walking up from behind them with both of the martial arts experts close behind her. Rafe and Adrian were not far behind them either but unlike Shotgun were both quiet and solemn.

Tseng decided to break up the reunion "Good to see you could all make it despite the trying circumstances, these are your final orders, please listen closely as we may not see each other again after this is over."

He had everyone's attention now "we need to evacuate the slums and anyone still here on the plate. Meteor is going to hit Midgar soon and may well end up destroying everyone still here; as you were speaking Reeve has informed that Avalanche has defeated Sephiroth."

"However meteor will still occur, I do not expect your assistance but I ask you to assist the Turks if not to redeem yourselves."

Rod sniggered "your been hanging around Rufus too long Tseng, he likes long winded speeches too."

Rafe agreed "nice speech Tseng, but if any of us were going to hide I doubt we would've bothered turning up here, so count us in or me and Shot gun at least".

Shotgun nudged him with the butt of her gun "I can speak you know."

Gun interrupted them "we're in too."

Rod turned to look at her "Hey don't speak for me, but yeah whatever I'm in, so what's the plan boss?"

Tseng face had a hint of a smile on it "Reno, Rude, Elena and myself need to find the President and check for any survivors in the Shinra building, the rest of you help evacuate the rest of the slums, once they are evacuated please evacuate yourselves"

Kirsten looked on at her former companions one last time as if to say goodbye.

"Relax we'll see them again I'm sure of it" Daniel said easing his partners thoughts.

Knife smiled "Your right I hope so anyway".


End file.
